


Le Café à La Lumière du Jour

by symphony_of_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, and peggy, just fluff for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony_of_fandoms/pseuds/symphony_of_fandoms
Summary: Caught in a distressing first semester of college, most students have already established boundaries which would set forth the interactions for the years to come. Within the cluster of newly arrived freshmen, two distinct strangers get to know each other in a cafe setting, away from the constraints of class rivalry. However, will their contrasting personalities pose an issue?





	Le Café à La Lumière du Jour

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friendo for writing this with me. ;)
> 
> Two bros, chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay ;)

Thomas was noticeably irritated at how the dormitory building was designed, besides its overall appeal.

 

 _It looked so much nicer from afar_. This didn't live up the image he’d initially imagined, especially when his standards were carved by the wealthy scent of polished marble wood, and the aromatic perfume emitted by the waking garden outside his childhood residence.  Nevertheless, he considered himself to be a consciously humble man. Thomas somehow arrived at his correct destination, internal composure skewed by a sense of accomplishment. He hastily opened the door, completely unaware of the presence of another individual. Thomas stopped for a second, alerted by the unexpected company, and proceeded to roughly scan the room for anything that might've grabbed his attention. His expression softened as he realized his roommate had beat him in arrival. Responsively, he placed his luggage down unto the surface of the wooden floor and flashed his roommate a salutatory half-hearted grin. "I'm impressed that you got here faster than me. Only a few minutes of being here, and the smell of competition is already an overwhelming sensation, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Upon hearing the door being pushed open, James abruptly stopped what he was doing. Nerves filled his mind in their entirety. He already knew that he was probably going to say something utterly stupid and leave a poor image of himself in the hands of his roommate, despite having not seen the other.

 

However, It didn't take long before James saw him. His first impression was merely his height, which he didn't know how to take. He hated being so much shorter but knew it might pose an advantage in the long run, If he ever needed to grab something from a high shelf. Pushing those thoughts aside, he was a bit taken aback. James let out a soft and slightly nervous laugh as he shrugged. "I truly didn't expect to arrive much earlier than you...but I suppose I would agree...although, I don't believe I would ever be someone's tougher competitor..." he said softly, voice sounding a bit weak and extremely timid.

 

"Ah, so I perceive that you're quite the reserved individual," Thomas stated in a humored voice, gaze filled with a newfound expression of amusement. "Shall I remind you that we're in one of the most prestigious colleges in the state? An honorable accomplishment, I'd say." He continued, snapping his luggage bag open with a swift click.

 

James gave a small shrug and bit his lip before saying, "I suppose I try to be...And that is true but I don't believe that gives one the right to be cocky..." With that said, the other turned back to putting away his belongings, all the while having noticed how his roommate seemed to be the complete opposite image of him. James being rather short, scrawny and going for a more simplistic look. His outfit consisting of nothing more than a grey, oversized sweater and skinny jeans that appeared a bit baggy on the small individual.

 

Thomas, on the other hand, already had a reputation of always wearing richly tailored clothes. However, on this occasion, he'd only worn a light grey shirt, khakis, and a dull red scarf that day. He was a bit lanky in stature but still held an athletic figure. There was a small, pleasant silence that rang through the room for a few cut seconds. Thomas ruffled through the contaminants of his luggage, expression brightening up as he came upon a small plastic package of multicolored macarons. "Do you like sweets? These were exclusively from a mini-bakery in Paris" He said as he tossed them over to his roommate, movements quick and calculated. James scrambled to catch them in his slightly trembling hands before offering a small smile.

 

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at the other's startled catch, finding it somewhat endearing.  “I'm Thomas Jefferson. by the way."

 

"James Madison." He introduced back.

 

"You're cute, James." He stated as the corner of his lips quirked upwards. His straightforward and blunt personality had always gotten him into peculiar situations, but it was never a trait that he was ashamed of. In truth, he usually didn't hit on people he'd just met, but such interactions weren't a bad way to break the ice between him and his boarding mate.

 

At the flattering remark, James' cheeks turned into a blushing mess. He always reacted so strongly to even the simplest compliments. It was just in his nature really, something that could probably relate to his social awkwardness. Biting his lip some, he looked up at Thomas with seemingly nervous eyes.

"Uh...thanks? I-...I don't quite understand how I gave off that impression though..."

He responded ever so softly, hoping the red tint in his cheeks would soon die down. Yet, he knew he would have to get used to all this blushing. Seeing that his roommate was somewhat of a flirt.

 

Thomas couldn't help but grin at James' flustered complexion, throwing glances at his direction occasionally as he began folding his clothes into a nearby drawer.

 

"So what's your major? I'm quite curious," he asked sincerely, closing the second wooden drawer with a creaking sound. He then proceeded to open up the curtains by the window, letting light pour into the room, James squinting his eyes to adjust them to the sun.

 

Having finished storing away his clothes in the small dresser, James moved on to unpacking a few school necessities, that of which included some textbooks. His blush had finally gone down and he let out a soft laugh at Thomas' question. "Such a typical thing to ask," he teased before going on to answer, "Anyways, I'm majoring in comparative politics. And, although you didn't ask, I'm minoring in philosophy."

 

Thomas blinked in amusement, somewhat impressed by James' decision to pursue the field of political sciences.

 

"Well, you'll have to excuse my curiosity." He made a hurt gesture, playing along to the banter. "So to speak, you're a closeted philosopher," he mused, eyes glinting with mirth. It certainly wasn't a common field to pursue, even as a minor in such a competitive college. He himself had taken a great interest in philosophy, literature, and the sciences, but never considered it becoming his field of study.

 

James cracked a smile before giving a small shrug. "I suppose you could define me as one. However, I'm rather using my minor in order to give me a slight advantage in my major. Since philosophy can usually tie into government. In regards, to how one is run." He stated simply, eyes having fallen away from Thomas' gaze.

 

"Quite a tactical move, leaving your enemies at the mercy of your quick-witted mind." He replied slyly, a tint of humor in his voice.  

 

"I'm glad you're one to agree." He took a quick pause before adding a mumble, "Now if only my father would see my choice in the same light..." James sighed and shook his head, not wishing to make any fuss over the situation.

 

Thomas was quick to catch the other's quiet words but didn't want to pry on. Instead, he methodically offered an invitation of his own. "Let's go grab a coffee sometime, shall we?"

A small smile reformed back on James’ lips as he gave a slight nod. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing so. Though I never found myself quite the conversationalist..."

 

"To that, I would have to disagree," the other hummed, getting up and making his way to the door. "You've proven yourself to be quite the conversationalist."

 

Noticing Thomas' departure from the room and towards the door, James was quick to follow behind. He hadn't expected to leave at that moment. "Really? I'm a bit surprised...I always thought myself a bit lacking in the socializing field..."

 

Thomas let out a quiet, airy laugh, holding the door open for his roommate. "Well, you're socializing with me now, right?" he teased, lazily dangling his keys around his index finger, and then preceding to lock the room behind them.

 

James cracked a smile and rolled his eyes playfully, "I suppose so, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm doing a good job at it..." With that said, he exited their dorm and waited a quick second for Thomas to lock it before proceeding down the hallway. Not having much of a chance to have explored the campus prior, James trusted his roommate knew the location of the cafe. At least he hoped, not wishing for them to end up lost.

 

"Such a modest boy." Thomas cooed and gently nudged James, glancing around the corridor with an expression of quiet contempt.

 

Yet again, another small compliment caused heat to rise in the young student's cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, there was a pause, and James took in a moment of blissful silence. Some people seemed to find quiet interactions a bit awkward, but James was quite the opposite. He enjoyed it and often found it more appealing than talking.

 

Despite his expression, Thomas had to keep his composure relaxed, pretending not to notice that Alexander Hamilton was occupying the dormitory that was right across from their own station. The fact that he had to deal with his lifelong rival gave him a killer headache- one that could not be remedied with painkillers. coolly shifted his focus back to the person next to him, expressing a mixture of light interest and curiosity. "So from before, about your father...does he not approve? I'm positive that you could make a compelling case against his opinion.”

 

Letting the comfortable silence lingered as they walked down the corridor, the smaller individual was a bit startled at hearing Thomas' voice again. However, he caught the question and shrugged in response. "Not entirely. He was definitely glad to hear about my study in political science but not so much philosophy...rather wishes I chose law but-...I just could not work up an interest. Either way, I don't believe my demeanor would make any cases I form compelling."

 

Thomas blinked and pressed his lips in a line, feeling the wind press cool against his cheek as they made it outside. He then turned his gaze over to James, eyes partially observant. "With that mindset, nothing will be ever accomplished. To say the least, I've been acquainted with more obnoxious individuals who lack any capabilities to form a sane argument," he replied, trying not to think of a certain someone. A certain someone, who happened to be an impressive student and perhaps a genius, bestowed with the curse of a disorderly attitude and a brash, unprofessional conduct.

 

James’s gaze flickered back up to Thomas as he spoke, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" His facial expression soon softened as he added, "Well, then I do hope, for your sake, that you haven't crossed paths with such people."

 

He snorted at the comment, trying not to ruin his own mood. "I have, unfortunately. I also have a feeling I will be coming across similar situations in the near future..." He muttered in irritation, running a hand through his curls.

 

A small frown came to James' face. "Oh...Well, just letting you know for future reference, I'm always here if you need to rant about such people. Or anything for that matter." He placed a comforting hand on Thomas' shoulder, smiling softly before letting it fall back to his side.

 

Thomas' expression remained composed, yet an affectionate smile played on his lips to the other's words of reassurance. James seemed to be a gentleman by nature, patient, and unforgivingly kind. Perhaps, such traits would become a source of relief for Thomas.

 

* * *

 

They soon arrived at the little (totally not) french cafe, delightful smells wafting out of the window. James was glad to see they arrived at their destination without a problem. He smiled at seeing how pleasant it appeared. Not crowded with warmth and comfort radiating from its decor and various scents.

 

Welcomed by the coziness inside, Thomas lead them to a lazy booth near the back of the cafe, window half open. It was his favorite spot since he'd first visited, the richness from the quiet ambiance gave him peace of mind for studying, reading, and contemplating. Even though he had just arrived at the University, he was very familiar with the location, and nearby businesses of interests. He was a frequent customer, getting sympathetic treatment from the waiters, specifically Sally, who flashed him a quick smile the moment they entered.

 

Taking a seat across from each other, James took in the mood of the quaint place, eyes discretely scanning about the new environment. Prior to that, he had noticed a waitress smile over at the taller student, causing him to wonder if the two were acquainted with one another, although such an assumption seemed too far-fetched. James pushed the thought aside.

 

"One coffee poured over, please," Thomas ordered, followed suit by James.

 

"And I'll just take a black coffee, please."

 

Thomas turned his attention back to the other.

"Anyways, what was that about hearing me out? You're giving too much trust to a stranger you've just met minutes ago," he said nonchalantly, amusement in his voice.

 

James let out a soft laugh and shrugged. "Consider my willingness to omit trust with another just one of my many flaws then." He said playfully. He knew full well that he was quite trusting of others. Maybe a little too trusting. However, that didn't stop him. In all honesty, he probably wouldn't stop unless he experienced some huge breakage. Which he had yet to deal with, due to his instinct to keep himself at a safe distance with his feelings towards others. Finding it lessened any emotional pain.

 

Sally brought their coffees a moment later, gently placing them on the table. She glanced over at James and smiled.

 

"A new one, Tom?"

 

"Oh- no he's just a friend," Thomas quickly rebutted, face a bit pale, not actually expecting such forwardness from his waitress friend. Even though he had just arrived at his college dormitory that day, he was familiar with the place for other reasons. Of course, he was reserving the fact that he'd gone on two dates in that very same cafe.

 

Soon his drink was placed in front of him and James gave a small smile to the waitress as if communicating a "thanks" through it. However, his smile was quick to fall upon hearing what the waitress asked Thomas. Heat rose once again, making James utterly flustered. He bit his lip as he tried to ignore what just happened.

 

"Consider me surprised," she cheekily replied, eyebrows raised in an effortless gaze. With a quiet smile, she resumed giving the table a quick swipe with a moist rag. "If he's single, he knows where to find me." She threw James a playful glance, pulling away and moving to the next table.

 

James just kept his gaze low,  still caught the glance that was sent his way, which only resulted in more blushing. Once she had moved on from their table, the smaller individual let out a soft sigh and took a sip of his coffee.

 

Thomas just opened his mouth to protest but ended up sighing in a fit of defeat. "A charming proposal darling, but it'll have to wait," he retorted as he brought the coffee to his lips, laughing sheepishly to himself.

"Don't be intimidated, it's nothing new.” He casually shrugged, hoping that James hadn't been too embarrassed by the shared repartee.

 

His eyes perked up as Thomas spoke to him. "Oh...no, no it's okay. Just...the comment took me by surprise." He shrugged and set down his cup for a moment, hands encompassing it. He paused from speaking for a moment before softly adding, "Since I'm not quite used to flirtations being addressed to me..."

 

Thomas raised a curious eyebrow, politely sipping the coffee while keeping eye contact. Then it hit him, causing him to nearly burn his tongue on his drink.

 

“James... have you ever had a partner?" he asked, trying to not come off as rude. There was still the slightest hint of disbelief in his words, despite his efforts to not pry on his roommate's love life. It wasn't in his nature to be nosey either way, but he felt a peculiar sense of interest in this case.

 

James bit his lip and slowly shook his head, gaze lowering once again for a mere moment before returning back to meet Thomas'

 

"Uh...no..." he responded softly before adding in a slightly teasing manner, "I'm quite surprised you didn't reach that conclusion on your own."

 

Yet, his tease did have truth to it. He never quite expected to look like the type of person to have been in at least a few relationships. Despite having a few crushes in the past.

 

Thomas blinked for a second, gently lowering his mug unto the table and smiling. "I like to keep my speculations to myself," he retorted with the same tone of playfulness, "but I'm sure that there's a match for everyone out there." He winked nonchalantly, composure comfortable as if they were newly reunited friends.

 

James gave another small shrug before taking another sip of his warm beverage. Continuing to hold the cup close to his lips, a soft smile appeared on his face. "One can only hope."

 

* * *

 

Setting down his drink once again, James reverted back to a peaceful silence. It was quite nice, most of the time he was always worried about not speaking enough and that silence would equal extreme awkwardness. However, with his new-found friend, everything seemed to work coherently. And James quite enjoyed that.

 

They both knew classes would officially begin in two days, and that their free time would be abolished in the matter of mere minutes by an ungodly amount of work. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. Before the stressful plannings should even begin, a lingering thought smoothly fell out of Thomas's mouth.

 

"So, my dear James, have you ever gone partying?"

 

Upon hearing Thomas' question, his cheeks became a bit red."That's another no from me...though I doubt that comes as much of a surprise?"

 

"A surprise?" Thomas chimed in an inquisitive voice, letting a small mischievous smile play on his lips. "Well, to begin with, I would encourage against putting yourself down like that. I think you're just too self-effacing for your own good."

 

James began to softly tap the warm ceramic of his cup, making an ever-so-soft sound. "Oh? I didn't realize I was leaving the impression that I was bringing myself down," he simply stated, only wishing to not draw attention to himself.

 

He pressed his lips into a straight line, realizing that his comment came out the wrong way. "Oh no, I certainly didn't mean to say it in that context..." he quickly replied, putting his hands up in defense while wearing an expression of defeat. Admittingly, Thomas was quite gifted at concealing his inner turmoil, and was deceivingly reserved, despite his extrovert appearance. Yet, unbeknownst to him, his momentary countenance seemed quite apologetic.

 

Not having expected Thomas' reaction to what he said be like that. He shook his head and gave a small smile "No, no! You don't need to explain. It's fine, really," he reassured, not wishing to see his friend believe he misspoke and beat himself up about it. Even for just a mere moment.

 

Thomas took a well-mannered sip of his coffee, pausing in the realization that he'd been the one instigating his friend with too many personal questions. "-You must think I'm quite nosey," he added as a soft, genuine laugh bubbled out of his throat. For a moment, he seemed a little more childish and alive. Nevertheless, Thomas was always aware of his friend's expressions, movements, and mannerisms, partially attributed to a habit he'd developed as a kid attending private school and trying to blend in.

 

James cracked a smile before letting out a soft laugh as well, upon hearing Thomas. He shrugged, not denying the claim his friend had made. "And not nosey, per se...More so..curious. Which is understandable because we only just met one another an hour ago." Smiling softly, he rested an elbow on the table to gently lean his head against his hand. Finally deciding to ask a question of his own, it wasn't even one regarding Thomas. "So...you asked me if I had ever been to a party...does that imply you intend on taking me to one..?"

 

He paused for a second and blinked. "So in other words, you do think I'm nosey..." he sat up, a frolicsome tone arising from his throat with an intrigued smile, all while putting a hand over his heart as if wounded. "Ouch…”

 

Rolling his eyes in amusement, he shook his head. "There's a difference between being curious and being nosy. A fine line, sure-" he shrugged, "but a line, nonetheless."

 

“A fine line? You're only adding insult to injury." Thomas replied mirthfully, resting his chin on his palm with a relaxed look, rarely shifting his gaze elsewhere.

 

Raising an eyebrow, James tilted his head a bit. Despite hearing the amused undertone of Thomas' voice, he still asked softly, with a playful smirk, "How so?"

 

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it abruptly before narrowing his eyes at his roommate. "Are you teasing me? It seriously feels like you are." He crossed his arms, quirking his expression into a half smile.

 

James merely shrugged, his small smirk staying ever so present. "It's possible."

 

Thomas laughed and crossed his arms. “Well, to answer your previous question, I was indeed going to invite you..."

 

"Oh?" He paused for a moment and bit his lip some. "You really want your plus one to be me though..? I'm sure there's plenty of better candidates to accompany you." He softly stated. Worried that if he were to go, he would just ruin the night.

 

At the indecisive tone of James' response, the taller student gave him a curious frown. "Other candidates? Well, there's the Marquis, who's well acquainted with Hamilton, and god forsakes that I ever come near that man," he dismissed in a voice of dread, a flicker of irritation flashing across his eyes.

 

The source of their animosity originated from a competitive history, consisting of two individuals entrapped to a singular pattern of always being on opposing sides, whether it be debates, contests, or student positions. Thomas let out a hefty sigh, trying to let go of the tension building up in his chest. It was no secret was that Thomas was moderately social and well known to be outright talkative, but between gazes and words, he was lawfully inclined towards keeping his personal experiences private.

 

James, on the other hand, was not familiar with any part of their background. He did wonder why Thomas and Alexander seemed to have quite a bit of tension between them, although he didn't know if the given moment was the time to ask, nor did he want to press the subject.

 

"Oh? Well, I don't believe I've acquainted myself much with the Marquis. However, I have spoken and worked with Hamilton on a few occasions..." he shrugged dismissively. Back in high school, they worked on various projects together, mostly during senior year. Whether they be for an actual class or for trying to better that hell hole.

 

He was visibly surprised at the idea that James and Alexander had been acquainted beforehand, and felt the slightest inkling of jealousy. At the memories of high school, he sighed softly and tore his eyes away from the other individual.

 

“Well, let's just say… Alexander and I have never been friends. Back in high school, he seemed to go out of his way to offend me, and I don't blame him for instigating the competitive air between us," he said flatly, taking a sip of his coffee, which had now gone cold. “It came to the point where we had a physical altercation, that may I add, was started by him. No one was injured, thank god, but my name was slandered by his stupid student newspaper, and I was suspended from my position in the council body.” He grumbled tiredly, eyebrows creasing into an expression of contempt. “Maybe one day, we won't try to kill each other. I do look forward to such interaction.” He added, a tint of humor lacing his voice.

 

Once the other averted his eyes, James tilted his head and a small frown formed on his lips as he listened intently to what Thomas began to say. Once done, he nodded slowly. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear the air between you two was so tense..." he bit his lip before continuing- "The whole situation with the student council though-...I don't understand why they would take his word over yours if no one was there to witness the altercation." He sighed. Madison was sure he had heard about that incident but didn't pay it too much mind. Now having stronger details on it though, it did raise an opinion of his.

 

Thomas decided to ease himself away from any negativity, concluding that it wasn't quite fair to disrupt their conversation with personal complaints about high school drama. “Well, all in all, I don't want to risk associating with him or his friends. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you."  He added with a small smile, a bit faltered by how much he'd been complaining to the poor individual sitting across from him.

 

A small smile then came back to his face as he shrugged. "That's perfectly fine. I just don't know if there's much else to learn about me. Despite what you may think, I'm not that interesting."

 

* * *

 

In the backdrop of their conversation, the morning skies had flourished into a warmer daylight, letting thin beams of light slip past the open window and reflect on their ceramic tableware. The dazzle instigated a couple blinks from Thomas, who had expected it to be cold and cloudy during the entirety of the day.

 

James’ eyes kept themselves fixated on his friend's until the sun peeked through the blinds beside their table. Letting his eyes wander to look at the morning sky, he was surprised at how beautiful a day it turned out to be. The light reflecting into his dark, brown eyes showed the hidden intelligence behind them.

However, he quickly blinked repeatedly and let his gaze move back to the other.

 

Another quiet moment passed between them and James drank more of his coffee, almost finishing it at this point.

 

* * *

 

At that moment, Thomas thought about how he was drawn to James.

 

The other student was gentle, and had an undeniable charm to his serene disposition, from the articulation in his speech, to the way he flustered easily when introduced to a compliment.

 

Above all, there was also a spark of unspoken familiarity between them.

 

* * *

 

As James waited for the conversation to commence, he noticed Thomas' expression. It appeared as if the student was slightly distracted by something, yet he could not fully detect what it may be that caught him off guard. Curiosity striking, he furrowed his brows for a quick moment before letting his expression go back to its resting position.

 

He began to lightly tap on the table with his fingertips, trying to keep it quiet. Thinking there might be a slight chance that it may be bothersome to Thomas. Though they had only just met, James didn't want to annoy him. Then again, he didn't want to annoy anyone but-...this was different. He felt compelled to be more thoughtful and considerate towards his roommate.

 

* * *

 

“Enough of that, anyways. I need to get my mind off things before I end up passing out from stress. I heard one of the Schuyler girls is hosting a party at their residence, and I think it would be fun to go.” He proposed with a shrug, smiling a little.

 

“Besides, you're quite the interesting individual, and the more you deny it, the more stubborn I'll become. So what do you say?”

 

On the subject of parties, James shrugged and this time averted his gaze away from Thomas'. "I suppose I'll give such a social event a try." He looked back up at his friend with a playfulness in his eyes. "Either way, I wouldn't wish for you to become any more stubborn than you already are," he teased with a small smile. "Don't expect me to stay there the whole time though. Especially once everyone starts to get drunk."

 

He blinked leisurely, sitting up with a cheeky grin weighing upon his lips, and putting a hand over his heart with a trace of light-spirited sarcasm. “I, Thomas Jefferson, promise we'll leave as soon as things start getting unsolicited, and avoid the consumption of alcohol under any degree of peer pressure.”

 

Playfully rolling his eyes, James couldn't help but smile and give a small nod. "How gracious of you to promise such." He said with a bit of his own sarcasm laced into his voice.

 

With that, he relaxed his posture back to default and placed a five dollar bill on the corner of the booth for Sally to retrieve, leaving out any stringency to his movements.

 

“There, an oath between two mature adults. Satisfied?” He hummed, letting the sound of faint chatter linger vicariously in the background, reminiscent to that of a movie scene set. Every cafe employee was well aware of Thomas’ ability to get away with on-the-house discounts, and he admittingly wouldn't have it any other way. His thoughts soon touched on the idea that Alexander would be at the Schuyler party, and that their encounter would ensue banter between the two students suffering from bad blood. The mere existence of such hypothetical scenarios made his stomach churn in dread.

 

"Very much so." He answered simply, yet a hidden undertone of smugness was so lightly present in his voice. James then started to let his eyes wander once more. A few thoughts coming to mind over how he still could not fathom the fact that he and Thomas had clicked so effortlessly. Especially, considering the fact that he did not consider himself a socialite in the slightest. His timid personality and social awkwardness always made it hard for him to have that instant click with someone. So having it with Thomas felt so very strange. He didn't mind the feeling though, however. His attention was soon to be reeled in at words being spoken between them.

 

Sensing the smugness in James’ tone, the taller student simply chuckled and leaned in, posture reminiscent of a slouch, eyes masking a mischievous delight, and a loose smirk decorating his features.

 

“How gracious of you to accept impromptu negotiations.”

 

His reply resembled an impartial taunt between two diplomats, but in truth, only invalidated the seriousness of their banter. Clearly, it came naturally to the both of them, and Thomas would have been lying if he didn't find it attractive in any sense of the word. He knew he would create any set of excuses to meet James’s dark eyes, even if it was only a brief, unrequited glimpse of appreciation.

 

He also knew he wasn't exactly keen on masking it.

 

A small smirk curled to James' lips, "But of course. It would be completely rude of me to simply disregard them." He said back in that same, slightly sarcastic tone of voice. His gaze then rising to meet Thomas'. His eyes soft, yet with strong underlying tones of sternness and intelligence.

 

Thomas blinked, raising his brow and letting out a soft, amused huff that almost became a chuckle. His countenance was mixed with a quiet, hidden fascination as if he'd discovered something perplexing, or oddly endearing. As an analyst, he sought out any hint of transparency, weakness, or vulnerability within his acquaintances, for convenient measures. But for now, he couldn't care less, and fully succumbed to that stupid grin that appeared on his lips everytime James spoke.

 

“I must praise, you gracefully play your part, James.” He teased.

 

James took notice of both the huff in amusement and grin Thomas gain at listening to him. He couldn't help be tilt his head slightly, wondering if what he had said was really that great or funny. Usually resorting to silence, the small student was never quite that used to such reactions of amusement from others. Typically believing most just saw him as a stick in the mud.

 

His cheeks than became warm once again, at yet another compliment. "Oh please, I deserve no praise." He denied honestly, yet playfully.

 

“I care to disagree. Anyways, going back to a previous topic, the topic of my tragic backstory- I can only say that biased notions need no witnesses. Alexander is quite the keen writer, viciously wielding his pen like a spiteful dagger, skin deep in the flesh. He exploited his newspaper outlet, and he had the entire school, including the facility, wrapped around his finger. That was an ingenious trick, I must admit," he coolly explained, voice rhythmically swayed by his subtle yet persistent Virginian accent.

 

"Ah, yes..." He spoke softly, recalling the time in which they were somewhat friendly with one another. "He always was able to do that with ease. Have people wrapped around his finger, that is-" He shrugged, letting his gaze fall a bit. James never really fell for Hamilton's charismatic personality. However, while being acquainted, he had seen many people swayed by him. In some cases, even swooning over him. Though that was common knowledge to most everyone who knew the man. Alexander was one that could lure almost anyone in. James did not hold much of an opinion on how he felt about that though, typically finding him minding his own business. Seeing it best to stay out of others. Either way, he wasn't sure he could ever deal with the amount of drama and conflicts Hamilton seemed to involve himself in. It just seemed very stressful.

 

While they bonded over coffee, time seemed to slip by without a sliver of mercy. It wasn't long before Thomas noticed various newcomers approaching the cafe, settling freely among the tables that surrounded their booth location, all consisting of a similar age. He couldn't grasp the idea that they've sat here for more than an hour, holding a seemingly dismissible conversation over coffee steam. Nonetheless, he indulged in the integrity and sincerity of their interactions.

 

“Anywho, I'm not the only one who's been rustled by Hamilton’s misdeeds” he crossed his arms and propped himself back into the fabric of his seat, complacent fingers gesturing towards a group of students at the far end table of the cafe. “-not in the least. His charms don't work well in a college filled with future political practitioners, and to be frank…” he paused, a hint of satisfaction enriching his voice. “the majority of his ideals and opinions don't resonate with the college faculty members.”

 

That statement was a true ordeal, and would perhaps affect them all as well. As Thomas then went on, James listened intently and nodded in agreement. It was obvious through his body language that he sided with everything his roommate had said. Once done, he noticed how late in the day it had grown.

 

They should probably start heading back.

 

He bit his lip. "I don't wish to lessen our time, but we should probably start heading back?"

 

At the other's suggestion, Thomas nodded, letting his subtle hands retract into the pockets of his dark coat the moment they stood up.

 

“I think that would be a wise idea.”  

 

As the other then rose, James did the same and slipped out of the booth. He glanced down at his watch before almost instinctively crossing his arms as they headed out. "Can you believe it's a quarter past eleven?"

 

Thomas quietly peered over at his friend, wearing nothing more than a surprised expression. Without confirming it, his lips pressed into a firm line.

 

"Seriously? Already?" he asked tiredly, adjusting his coat and leading them both to the exit of the cafe. He looked straightforward, allowing a small exhale to slip past his teeth.

 

"Also-" he took a quick pause, "I appreciate it, you letting me vent about him. I..." His eyes wandered to the other side of the street, voice a bit quieter than before- contemplative. "I really needed it."

 

Thomas was in the process of mentally kicking himself for stuttering when that wasn't one of his usual characteristics. Perhaps, all the traveling and moving had gotten to him and ruffled his eloquence.

James just nodded and looked up at his friend for a quick moment before turning his attention back to what was in front of them.

 

Once reaching the exit, James let his arms fall to then open the door. Pushing it open, it appeared as if his hands had been swallowed by the sleeves of his oversized sweater.

 

As they both headed down the sidewalk, James turned his attention back to Thomas.

 

"It was no problem at all." He shrugged and offered him a small smile. "I'm always here to listen." He responded softly, not even taking notice of Thomas' slight stutter in his previous sentence. Though that might be due to the fact that he stuttered so often, he was only accustomed to how his stuttering was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'SSSSSS GAAAAAAAAAY


End file.
